This invention relates to measurement of the contents of a container, typically a can of food at a packing plant, which measurement can be carried out before or after liquid is added to the container and before or after the lid is put on the container. The invention is particularly directed to a radioactive type measurement which can be performed on individual containers as they are moved along on a conveyor, without requiring stopping of containers and without requiring contact with the container. The weight measurement can be utilized for comparison with a standard to reject improperly filled containers, and can be used to record and/or display weight data on individual containers and for calculating totals, averages and other data as desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved container measuring system of the radioactive type which can be added to an existing conveyor line without requiring attachments or changes in the line. A further object is to provide such a measuring apparatus which can perform the weight measurement while the containers are in motion without stopping or slowing the containers and without requiring contact with the containers.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a new and improved weight measuring system incorporating a timing operation for making the measurement while a can is at the measuring zone, with the timing being controlled by the can itself. A further object is to provide such an apparatus which will give an accurate weight measurement despite variation in speed of the conveyor system moving the cans past the weighing zone. An additional object is to provide such an apparatus which is readily adapted for use with containers of various sizes and for use with containers calling for various types of contents and various amounts of fill.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.